


Arranged Marriage

by SaloonMistress74



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheesey goodness, Cole saves the day, Dorian BFF, F/M, Fluff, It's smutty literature, Marriage Proposal, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Romance, Smut, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaloonMistress74/pseuds/SaloonMistress74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people make an offer of marriage to the beautiful Inquisitor after the ball at the Winter Palace, but is there a better arrangement even closer to home?</p><p>This was once the epilogue of  Longer Than I Should Admit, but epilogues aren't supposed to be many chapters long. It deserved its own status as a story and can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Seed Planted

* * *

In the middle of a war in which the fate of all Thedas was held in the balance, Cullen Stanton Rutherford felt ridiculously happy.

He stretched out sore limbs in his bed; rigorous training having kept his muscles worked and pushed to their limits, and let out the kind of long grunt that can only come from satisfaction.

Beside him, the Inquisitor stirred to life and snuggled further into his body, taking advantage of his stretching to wrap herself thoroughly around him and smile at the sound of his happy noises.

Evelyn’s hair tickled Cullen’s chin and so he reached around her to smooth the loose strands and then adjusted his head to press kisses to the top of hers.

“Good morning, my love,” Cullen said, his voice husky still with sleep.

Evelyn angled her face upward, peppering tiny kisses along his jaw. “Good morning to you too,” she countered and settled back into full snuggle mode.

“Darling,” Cullen chuckled. “We have a War Table meeting in twenty minutes,” he said with confidence, looking at the position of the sun through the hole in his roof.

“We can’t be late because _you_ leave for the Emprise du Lion right after and _I’m_ seeing to the new recruits from Halamshiral for their Storm Coast training. Leliana and Josephine will cheerfully skin us alive if we create delays…again.” He smiled, remembering the morning after their first lovemaking.  They’d been so oblivious to time that they’d stayed in bed, lazily exploring each other until only hunger had forced them back into the world.

Every moment with Evelyn was a revelation. Even as he poked and prodded her out of bed and watched her don her under armour, his joy bubbled up to the surface.  The kiss that they shared at the door leading out of his office was just as sweet as the first one they’d shared on the battlements. There were trying times and moments of gut wrenching terror and struggle, but with the tender and patient support that was so natural between them, they’d come through every obstacle so far and this had only built his confidence that they could face whatever was still to come.

In the early morning hours, Skyhold was serene and quiet. The couple passed Master Dennet as the Stable Master exercised one of the mares that had foaled a few days earlier.

“Get a move on, you two,” the elder man chuckled. “Sister Nightingale came through here at the first cock crow looking like she means business today.  You run along and I’ll have the horses ready when you’re finished, Inquisiton."

Evelyn chuckled at Master Dennet's persistent use of the nickname and sighed at the thought of the day ahead. Cullen rubbed circles on her back with one hand while he shook Dennet’s hand with the other. “Thank you, Ser,” Cullen said and steered them onward, toward the main keep.

 

* * *

 

Leliana and Josephine were already huddled together as usual when Evelyn and Cullen entered the War Room. The spymaster and ambassador took no time before breaking apart and flanking them, setting straight into Inquisition business.

Three hours in, they’d made great strides in finalizing their plans for both the capture of Suledin Keep and the initial scouting of the area around the Arbor Wilds where Corypheus had been spotted. Both Cullen and Evelyn were feeling confidant in the success of both missions and so when breakfast trays were delivered to the War Room, the foursome fell into easy conversation as they ate.

“You know, Inquisitor,” Leliana began in a teasing tone, “we received a number of marriage contracts after the ball at the Winter Palace. There were many clamoring to offer for the leader of the Inquisition, both for your beauty and your power I think. There were a number from the highest set in Orlais, if you were interested.” She winked at Evelyn.

Cullen growled beside her, which seemed to thrill the spymaster.

“Oh, don’t worry, Commander. There were just as many offers for you. It seems that your aloof distain at the palace convinced many of your mastery of The Game and I chanced to overhear many a Lord and Lady exclaiming over a certain…derriere.”

Josephine burst into an undignified fit of giggles while Cullen continued to scowl and Evelyn tried desperately to bite her lip to cover her smile.

“Wouldn’t either of you consider it?” Josephine mocked. “Think of the morale boost a wedding would give to the people…”

“No!” Cullen and Evelyn said in unison, Evelyn’s exclamation holding more mirth than Cullen’s, sending Leliana and Josephine into another round of laughter.

Regardless of the teasing, Cullen observed the moment and the three women. This was a meeting of the Inquisitions core, but it was also a moment of warmth and family. Their caring, companionship and cooperation had built a mighty force for good and reinforced for him once more that they were on the Maker’s side. If he had learned anything in the experience of his life, it was that love, support and compassion, when used by many, could win over hatred, anger and fear the way nothing else could. Power and intimidation could only go so far. _Care_ , however, grew exponentially, independently and willingly until it was a force that could not be stopped. The Inquisition was abundant with this powerful force.

After the meeting, Cullen walked Evelyn to the gates where her companions, horses and gear were ready and he stayed with her as she did her cursory checks. He wished the Iron Bull, Dorian and Cole a good journey and took his love aside for one last proper goodbye.

Evelyn wove her arms around his neck and her fingers through his short hair as she leaned in with her full body to kiss him, pouring her love into it for his safekeeping.

“Hmmm,” she hummed in satisfaction, resting her cheek on his shoulder as he continued to hold her.

“I do hope that you don’t get bored while I’m gone and accept one of those marriage proposals,” she teased. “Not even to boost morale.”

“Not a chance.” Cullen laughed and kissed her soundly again.

“And I, in turn, will promise you that should any suitor make an offer to me, I will have Bull demonstrate my disinterest to them.”

Cullen loved the vitality that shone from her eyes when she was being playful. He loved her sense of humour and her mirth…he just loved her.

“Oh?” He laughed gently. “And If I should be the one with the offer? Would I find Bull in my office one morning?” Cullen’s voice became soft and serious. He spoke without truly intending to, compelled by his love for her. “If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?”

Evelyn seemed oblivious to his sincerity as she laughed once more and lightheartedly replied. “Well, I’d have to say that I’ve got to destroy Samson and his Red Templars, an Archdemon and Corypheus first, soooo not right now.” She finished merrily with a final peck to his lips.

 _Fair enough,_ he thought, glad and disappointed at the same time that she hadn’t taken him seriously. It had been a terribly clumsy way to propose. He took a deep breath and helped her onto her mount.

With a wave to Cullen, the team were on their way to the Emprise du Lion.

 

* * *

 

The companions and their caravan rode the full day before they broke their fast again at a camp site just outside the Emprise.  Sahrnia was only a 16 hour ride from Skyhold, being so close to the Frostback Mountains, and the group had agreed to do a long ride the first day, rest and be able to get into Sahrnia before midday on the second day.

When they’d tethered the horses and pitched their tents, Dorian found Evelyn by the fire where she was tending the logs and starting on the meal.

“Dearest Ev, a question has been burning in my mind the whole day and I just cannot keep quiet any longer.”

Evelyn looked over at the Tevinter Mage, noting that his charming brow was raised in an expression of true bewilderment.

“What is it, Dorian? Is everything alright?” She asked, concerned.

“Yes, of course. I’m really just being meddlesome but, before we left Skyhold, did I overhear correctly? Did our Commander actually ask you to marry him and did you really refuse him?” Dorian’s usually roguish tone was mingled with incredulity.

“What?! I don’t… He never…” She babbled.

Dorian answered with a lift of his brow. “Didn’t he?”

Evelyn felt warm all over. _No, certainly not_ , she thought. _Cullen hadn’t been serious_. “He wasn’t serious about that!” She asserted out loud, her voice betraying some niggling doubt.

“Wasn’t he?” He asked, much to Evelyn’s frustration. “Dearest, you are my very best friend in the world, but you are utterly obtuse sometimes.”

“Dorian…what have I done?” Panic began to creep into Evelyn’s voice as she replayed the exchange with Cullen over and over in her mind.

“There is nothing to be done right now. Be calm. That man loves you more than good sense. Tell me, though; do you want to marry Cullen?

“Well…yes, of course I do…it’s just…”

Dorian rolled his eyes, recalling similar words from Cullen when he’d spoken to him about his relationship with Evelyn. “Just what?”

“The Red Templars, Corypheus, saving Thedas, it’s all on me…well, us,” she nodded her head to him. “I know that I’m not alone, but the weight of the responsibility is on me…on _this_ ,” she said, raising her marked hand. “I _must_ be a part of this. _This_ must be done.”

Evelyn sagged in her seat by the fire under that imagined weight.

“And those are things that cannot be done by someone who is engaged or married to someone who reminds them, at every opportunity, that life is worth living? How silly of me. I didn’t realise that the saviour of the world was not allowed to be happy.”

Evelyn opened and closed her mouth like a fish, unable to find words to match her chaotic thoughts.

After a short huff, she reached beside her and grasped Dorian’s hand. He squeezed back in support.

“You can be insufferable sometimes. You know that, right?” She teased her friend.

A twinkle returned to his eyes. “Yes, Darling. I’m always insufferable when I’m right.” He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

“Will you help me, Dorian?” She asked, knowing that he would never let her down.

“Oh, Ev. I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. On Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank the Maker for Dorian!

Evelyn had been gone a month, elbow deep in Red Templars and devastated villages in the Emprise du Lion wasteland. As in the Exalted Plains, demons and wolves roamed the decimated areas, destroying anything that tried to survive or were foolish enough to venture outside of safe zones. Ice and snow never broke the landscape and it would have been so easy for the companions to give into depression had they not had each other.

Bull and Dorian were cultivating their relationship in the Emprise and it brought true happiness to Evelyn to see their tenderness with each other. She laughed at Dorian’s exasperation with every lewd suggestion that fell from Bull’s lips and she sighed longingly, thinking of Cullen, when they sat together by the fire, holding hands or when they kissed each other as one passed by the other in the camp. She was so grateful that they felt comfortable enough with her to be themselves and to share their affection with her. Nights were infinitely easier with Dorian there to read to her and play with her hair and no one eased her need for a strong hug like the Iron Bull.

Cole seemed to be in a state of constant joy in the Emprise. Freeing the people enslaved in the mines by the Red Templars nearly brought the spirit to rapture, but the little things he could do in the towns like Sahrnia; returning a lost family heirloom, reuniting parted lovers, anything that would bring any small amount of joy to the people, kept a smile on his face and a wonderful lightness to his presence that he was generous enough to share with all of them.

As the Inquisition forces took over more and more of the territory once occupied by the Red Templars, Dorian and Evelyn concentrated less on Inquisition strategy in the evenings and more on their plan to get Cullen to propose again. Evelyn found that as the days passed separated from Cullen, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him now that the seed had been planted in her thoughts.

The capture of Suledin Keep and the defeat of Imshael, one of the most disturbing demons they’d encountered due to his human appearance and his ability to sound reasonable, left the group weary. They could easily have waited to leave, taken an extra day to heal and rest, but all of them agreed that leaving the Emprise du Lion as soon as possible for Skyhold would serve them far better. Home called them.

Evelyn felt her heart beating frantically in anticipation of being back and seeing Cullen again. Two days of riding and it still hadn’t stopped its rapid rhythmic rapping for a moment, not until she lead her horse into the courtyard in Skyhold, bells ringing for her return, and she saw Cullen standing at the top of the upper staircase, waving enthusiastically at her. At that moment, her heart seemed to stop all together. Evelyn hastily passed off her reins to Master Dennet.

Dorian put a restraining hand on her shoulder. “Remember the plan.  I’ll talk to Cullen before dinner and then set up the picnic and champagne in the gardens tomorrow night. All you need to do is be cool as a cucumber for one day.”

Evelyn shook with nerves. “Do you really think it will work, Dorian?”

“Darling, Please!” The Mage looked appalled at her lack of confidence in him.

“Boss,” Bull interjected, pulling her close and giving her shoulders a squeeze. “His silver tongue can perform miracles…trust me.”

“Honestly! Both of you,” she laughed.

“Come on, Kadan,” Bull said, linking his hand with Dorian’s. “You’ve got things to do.”

Evelyn laughed as the couple headed off. Looking up at Cullen, she couldn’t hold herself back any longer and ran up the stairs to meet him.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Evelyn at the gate, Cullen felt like he’d been lead through the desert to fresh water. Maker, he missed her when she was gone. Their next mission was to the Arbour Wilds and although they all knew it was vitally important, but terribly dangerous, he was looking forward to finally being by her side instead of leading the forces from a desk.

When she began to run toward the stairs, he made his way to the bottom and enfolded her in his arms, giving all the love she’d left in his keeping right back to her. They stayed that way until too many eyes on them began to make them uncomfortable.

Cullen stood back from her and brushed a lock of pale hair from her face. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he whispered reverently to her.

“Funny,” she sighed, “I was thinking the same thing about you.” Cullen felt his whole body warm just being near her.

Cullen noticed that Evelyn absent-mindedly brushed at the dust and dirt that was caked on her leathers from the hard ride.

“Would you like me to have a hot bath sent up to your quarters, Love? You look as though you’re ready to drop.” Cullen offered, knowing how she liked to get cleaned up when she returned home.

“Mmmm…that sounds wonderful. I have to write up my reports while they’re still fresh in my mind, but if you would have a bath sent up in, say, an hour, I would love you forever.” She offered prettily.

Cullen’s breath hitched. _I want you to love me forever!_ He wanted desperately to tell her. Instead he smiled calmly and squeezed her fingers. “Of course I will. One hour. You go, get your work done. I’ll ask them to send up a dinner tray with the bath and I’ll check in with you later this evening. How does that sound?”

“Heavenly,” she sighed gratefully. “I’m so glad to be home with you. Come sooner rather than later. I’ve missed you, Commander.”

 _Home with me…_ he sighed happily. He smiled and made a short bow to her. “Your Servant, Inquisitor.”

Evelyn giggled and he watched her continue on up the stairs to the main keep and her quarters. 

 

* * *

 

Cullen made the arrangements for the Inquisitor’s bath and dinner and spent the rest of the afternoon clearing the work from his desk so that he could spend the night with Evelyn unburdened by work.

Before the bells rung for the evening meal, there was a knock at his office door. “Enter,” he called out, expecting a runner with the updated evening reports from Leliana.

“Ah, Commander,” Dorian slid into the room looking too fancy for Cullen’s rough and serviceable office in his silk and brocade outfit, bejewelled and sparkling. “Do you have some time?”

“Dorian,” Cullen smiled at his friend, “did you come for a game? We could have dinner sent here if you’re looking for some peace and quiet.”

“No, no, don’t trouble yourself. I actually just wanted a moment of your time. I do believe that I have some information that might be useful to you.”

“Of course, what is it?” Cullen asked, directing Dorian to a chair across from his desk.

Dorian, sat on the edge of the seat, leaning on the desk with his elbow resting and the back of his hand supporting his devilishly handsome face under his chin. He paused dramatically and enjoyed every moment as Cullen’s brow lifted in suspense.

“My darling Evelyn and I had some very interesting conversations in the Emprise du Lion, Cullen. Some things came up that, I have a suspicion, will be music to your ears.”

“Out with it, Dorian,” Cullen huffed, his interest obviously peaked and exasperated by the Mage’s need to draw things out.

“Well, the lovely lady seemed to be in a bit of a lather over something that happened before we left Skyhold. She seemed to think that you may have proposed… _something_ …and she hadn’t caught it in time. She is of the opinion that she may have said something offhand that might prevent that very thing from being _proposed_ again.”

Cullen stared at Dorian, afraid to move or breathe.

“I think that she would very much be open to…hearing what you have to say, again, Commander.”

He continued to stare, his thoughts having left him completely.

“Very, very much indeed.”  Dorian coughed. “The. Griffon. Has. Landed,” he tried, to no avail.

At Cullen’s complete inability to respond, Dorian rolled his eyes. “I have taken the liberty to arrange an intimate picnic tomorrow evening in the gardens during the evening meal. No one else will be there. Everything is prepared for you, should there be something that you would like to ask her.”

He sighed, taking in Cullen’s still wide eyes, leaned across the desk and tapped the Commander twice gently on the cheek. “Oh, Cullen. I honestly have no idea what the two of you would do without me.” He smiled good-naturedly and stood to leave, “I would consider your first born being named for me as suitable payment for my services.”

“Ta!” He called as he left and closed the door behind him.

 _Now_ , Cullen thought. _I need to see Evelyn right now_.


	3. No Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> When you love someone so much...

Evelyn couldn’t make herself get out of the bath. The rune heated water felt far too luxurious after the frozen rivers of the Emprise du Lion. She could feel life returning to her aching muscles and she was content to lounge in the oversized tub forever. Beside the tub, a tray of cold meats, cheeses and fruits lay practically untouched. She’d nibbled, but the hot water had coaxed her eyes closed and the need for a meal had faded into the background.

The sound of familiar heavy boots on her stairs alerted her to Cullen’s presence before he called out to her. “I’m in here, Cullen,” she called from her washing chamber. “I’ll be out in just a moment.”

Cullen paced her spacious suite, anxious and needy.

He was overwhelmed with his feelings. The thought that Evelyn might actually be receptive to his proposal brought out feelings of elation, joy and sweet anticipation of the picnic that Dorian had planned for them the next night, but also feelings of such intense love; and out of that, a base need to possess that he couldn’t deny. He _needed_ her with an urgency that astounded him.

He could hear her getting out of her bath, could hear the sound of the water as she rose and he groaned just thinking about it dripping from her full breasts, running in rivulets down her sleek thighs.

He pressed the heel of his hand into his growing erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but only succeeded in making it worse.

The armour he wore felt far too heavy on his body in that moment and he hastily went about tugging at the buckles and fastenings until he could pull each piece off. He laid them in a pile on the love seat and placed his boots underneath, leaving him clothed only in his leather breeches and a soft linen tunic.

When Evelyn stepped out and into the main chamber, Cullen’s eyes widened, then narrowed hungrily at the site of her towel-tousled, silver-blonde hair, loose and glistening, tumbling over her shoulders and down her back. The silk robe that she wore was the colour of champagne and added to her already ethereal appearance. Her still damp skin made the robe cling to her curves and hinted at the pink of her nipples through the material. He didn’t bother to stifle a groan and nearly shuttered violently with the need to go to her.

“Cullen! You’re here earlier than I expected,” she said, though she looked anything but disappointed about it. Her smile was beaming.

She looked over at the discarded armour piled on the love seat. “I thought that I would see you after dinner. Have you eaten?”

His eyes continued to rake over her and he knew that she couldn’t mistake the burning determination held within them. He scrubbed his hand over his mouth, his voice rough and broken. “I wasn’t hungry.”

He couldn’t hold back any longer. He went to her slowly, a predator stalking his prey.

Evelyn sucked in a breath and a tinge of pink flushed along her high cheekbones as she watched him approach.

“Cullen,” she shivered and looked at him, eyes darkly teasing. “You look very hungry.”

He reached for her then and pulled at the silk sash of her flimsy robe, untying it with one tug. It hung loose and he parted it a fraction to find the skin of her flat belly. His fingers gently caressed her there before he slowly slid them up, along her soft stomach, tracing just above her breasts. He parted her robe fully as he reached her shoulders, exposing her to him as the robe dropped gracefully and silently to the floor.

He reverently cupped her full breasts, groaning with pleasure at their weight in his hands and was nearly undone when he noticed how her breath quickened as he thumbed the stiff peaks.

“Evelyn,” he whispered. “I’m ravenous.” He growled as he claimed her mouth before she could respond.

His whisper went straight through to her core, stoking her own hunger and arms swept quickly around his neck.

His tongue teased while she tasted him and bit gently at his lower lip. He rocked into her, his clothed erection pressed into her belly. She arched her back, crying out at the sensation of it as Cullen brought her mouth back to his in a searing kiss.

Evelyn panted against him and grasped at the hem of his tunic, lifted it frantically over his head and threw it in the general direction of his armour.

She pressed an open mouthed kiss to his collarbone and trailed more wet kisses down his glorious body until her mouth reached the waist of his breeches. Her long fingers caressed him through the material as she leaned forward to bite at the leather encasing his length.

Cullen couldn’t even identify the sound he made as she worked him that way.

Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled her up by the hand that had been holding his hip. He brought her lips to his again as he lifted her into his arms.

She immediately wrapped her long legs around his waist and he wasted no time in carrying her to the large four-poster bed, laying her down and covering her with his body, one knee pressed between her legs.

He kissed her until she was mindless while his hands explored every inch of her delectable body. He cupped one breast and kissed the other, unable to choose between them for his attention. His hand then curved around her bottom, stroking the supple flesh as he nuzzled at her throat and, when his hands held her waist as he began to kiss and nip his way down her body to her pelvic bone, Evelyn’s keening noises became louder and her muscles began to quake.

Lifting her underneath the hips, Cullen pulled her down the bed. He was going mad and wanted so badly to bury himself inside of her where he felt safe and anchored. He knew that she would gladly fall into madness with him, but he wanted this moment to last and so he rested his forehead on her hip and took a moment to center himself, vowing to make this a night that neither of them would forget.

Leisurely, he lifted one of her legs and rested her foot on his shoulder for a moment as he locked eyes with her before his fingers began, at her delicate ankle, to make a painstakingly slow trail down her leg for his tongue to follow. His tongue bathed her, tracing down further, making circles across her inner thigh, until he reached her apex. As his tongue began an intimate kiss there, her cry was immediate.

“Cullen! Please!”

He smiled against her slit as she called out. She writhed as his tongue lapped at and teased her sensitive bud. At the same time, his fingers found her breast and nipple, working friction against both hard nubs. She could barely contain herself at the exquisite pleasure he was creating. His mouth was relentless against her flesh.

Intense minutes passed as the pressure built within her, layer upon layer, with every lick and suck. Her breath became ragged and the carnal sounds that Cullen made against her shot electricity through her muscles. She was tense everywhere and begged him for release.

“Yes! Cullen, don’t stop. Please don’t…”

She clutched at his curls and held him still as she bucked, her orgasm rocking through her. When she was finished, he climbed up her body to claim a kiss and she tasted the decadence of her orgasm on his lips.

“Beautiful,” he whispered into her ear. “You’re so very beautiful, Love.”

She purred as he pulled her again, this time he lay down on his back and pulled her over to straddle him.

His erection was pressing painfully against the leather of his pants and when he pressed her down onto it, he moaned at the friction and let her ride him, mewling, the undulation of her hips drawing out every sensation, until he was desperate to have his leathers and small clothes off, to have her skin to skin.

Reading him intuitively, Evelyn skimmed down his legs until she could loosen the laces of his breeches and, seeing the tip of his shaft breach the waistband, hurried to pull them off. When she finished, she sat back to take in the sight of him, naked and aroused for her. She couldn’t hide the greedy gleam in her eyes.

Leaning over, she came up to lick the length of him. Her hand followed to stroke him leisurely, squeezing and pulling with delicious pressure. She paused again to marvel at the look of him as his length lay flat and hard against his stomach, reaching up to his belly button. She couldn’t help but appreciate his girth as she began to stroke again with both her hand and her mouth.

“It feels so good…go slowly,” he rasped.

Giving to him what he gave to her, Evelyn licked and sucked until his grunts became tight in his throat and he knew he’d be lost if she continued.

Cullen grabbed her wrist and pulled her over him again, positioning his tip at her entrance.

“I love you. I’ll never love anyone or anything as much as I love you, Evelyn,” he vowed and pushed up with his hips as he brought her down to bury himself fully in her.

“Uhh! Sweet Maker. Evelyn. YES!

She began to bounce gently, stroking his length with her tight walls. His eyes rolled back as she wetly kissed his stubbled jaw and lay flush against him. She threaded her fingers through his hair to anchor her.

Every thrust and bounce pulled another moan, another whimper from them, their own music of lovemaking.

“More! Oh, Maker. More!” She cried.

Evelyn loved how his large hands clutched her bottom, fingers splayed across her cheeks, holding her firmly, controlling the rhythm of their movement perfectly. She trusted him, knowing that he would always give her what she needed.

Another orgasm broke as she clung to him and he caught her cries with his mouth, loving her climax and profoundly grateful for his training in stamina that allowed him to give it to her so often.

He had no intention of letting her rest, however. He rolled her over onto her back, kissed her and lifted her slightly to place himself behind her. With her back now to him, he lifted her leg and placed it over his so that he could enter her again, one arm underneath, holding her to him as the other hand worked the sensitive buddle of nerves over her entrance.

Cullen kept up his pounding rhythm as his eyes locked with hers once more, getting as much pleasure from her heated looks as the feel of his being inside her.

Her muscles were loose and pliant after her orgasm and her thoughts, senseless. She was caught in the endless, mindless bliss of the feel of Cullen’s length sliding in and out of her, the sheer breadth of him filling her fully, completely. Nothing else mattered or existed in that moment.

Knowing that he was about to become more aggressive in his pace, Cullen found her hand and wove their fingers together to connect with her tenderly. His thrusts were slow and deep. He held her worshipfully for a moment before he pulled himself all the way out.

She knew what he needed. She needed it too, and rolled onto her stomach, raising herself up onto her elbows and lifting her bottom in sweet anticipation of the new angle.

He entered her swiftly, with a groan that tore out of him, and began a frantic pace immediately.

“Evelyn, Love. Oh, Maker!”

He could no longer hold back the intensity of his thrusts and collapsed against her with his chest to her back. Sweat was slick between their bodies, his arms wrapped around her torso as though he was holding on for dear life. Every noise that left him was primal.

Evelyn hooked her feet behind his knees to keep her place and gave herself up to him completely.

Cullen was lost in the ecstasy of being inside her, his blood pounded in his ears and every muscle in his body sang with the pulsing tingle that came before his own release tore through him. He screamed into the night like he was being reborn.

His thumb found her clit and in a moment her scream joined his before the room was eerily silent again, save for the rhythm of two heartbeats that echoed what had just been shared between them.

Cullen fell onto the pillows and pulled Evelyn with him to rest upon his chest as she wept softly. Knowing they were tears of pleasure, he held her while tracing languid circles with his fingertips on her back.

“Thank you, my love,” he whispered to her as she settled.

“I love you. Always,” she said, smiling into his chest.

Evelyn bit her lip as she raised herself up to look nervously at him. She cleared her throat before she spoke. “Uh – Cullen? You asked me something a while ago and I think I’ve changed my mind,” she whispered hesitantly and then pressed her forehead to his chest.

Cullen’s heart burst and his smile lit the room. “Well, I guess that means we’re getting married.”

Evelyn bolted upright, eyes bright and glorious. She kissed him with everything that she had left within her and then lay down again to squeeze his chest, laughing with giddy joy. “I love you! I love you so much!”

He squeezed her back with as much enthusiasm. “I don’t want to spend another day without you, Evelyn. I want you to be my wife more than I want anything else.”

Evelyn looked at him then, mischief in her eyes, “When?”

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in Skyhold_

“Cassandra! Cassandra, you’ve got to wake up!” Cole cried, shaking the Seeker awake by inches. “It’s an emergency! You have to wake up now or it will be too late!”


	4. There Will Be Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going down at Skyhold and only Cole can save the day! Go, Cole! Go!
> 
> Just a short chapter before...

Cassandra bolted upright in her bed with the haze of sleep confusing her, awareness only beginning to take shape. In precious seconds she determined that she had not awoken from a nightmare, but the real threat of emergency. Her sleep glazed eyes began to clear while Cole’s face swam into her vision.

“Aaaaandraste preserve me!” She yelped, scrambling back against the headboard. “By the Maker, Cole! What are you doing?”

She noted that Cole’s face was even more pale than usual and the look upon it was akin to anxiety. Nothing woke her up faster than an embodied spirit having a panic attack. She surveyed her room for any kind of threat.

Cole shoved a chainmail vest in her direction while she retrieved her sword and she started to strap pieces of armour on over her nightdress.

“What is it, Cole? What’s happening? Tell me!”

“You must hurry,” Cole said anxiously. “You’re the only one left.” He began to pull her by her wrist down the stairs and out the door of the smithy.

Cassandra made a growling sound as she yanked her arm away from Cole’s surprisingly strong grip. With both of her hands free, she shoved her long, black hair out of her face. It was only out of the intricate braid she wore like a crown around her head because she’d washed it after dinner and had tried to let it dry before braiding it again, something she regretted in that moment as the thought of having to fight with her hair loose irritated her to no end. It was hard to swing a sword with accuracy when one’s hair was blown in one’s eyes.

“Tell me what we’re facing at least.” She huffed as she followed him into the silent Great Hall.

He paused at the west door and his eyes looked off into the distance as he tapped into the Fade, or whatever he did, to retrieve the information.

“Words, whispered. Plotting. Planning. They need you. There will be so many tears.” He whispered.

Cassandra’s whole body went cold. She would give her life for any one of the Inquisition’s circle. It was her duty and her privilege to stand against those who would hurt any one of them. She would fight with her last breath in her nightgown, armour and matted long hair if it meant that those she loved would be spared.

“Quickly then, take me to them,” she answered and followed Cole into the garden.

When Cole stood outside another door from off of the garden courtyard, he whispered “They’re here,” tapping silently with his finger on the old wood of the door.

“Cole,” Cassandra said calmly, ready for battle, “on the count of three, open that door.”

Cole looked confused, but nodded to Cassandra.

“One,” she began. “Two,” she lifted her sword. “Three,” she cried and ran for the door as Cole opened it with a war cry booming from her lips.

Nine screams answered her own.

Cassandra stopped in her tracks, blinking rapidly as she took in the strange sight before her eyes.

The Inner Circle of the Inquisition stood before her in varying states of undress, armour and weaponry.

Bull was the least dressed, wearing only the smallest pair of small clothes (if they could be called that) she’d ever seen and not a stitch more, not even his eye patch, while beside him, Dorian might actually have been wearing less, but he was concealed by a large sheet, wrapped around him, toga style. His usually perfectly styled hair was sticking out in every direction and she found a strange joy in seeing the Tevinter so dishevelled, but who was she to judge in her current state.

Blackwall was dressed as she was, in a short plaidweave nightshirt and boots with bits and pieces of armour strapped on. His sword belt and scabbard clutched in one hand, his sword in the other.

Sera wore leggings and a loose undershirt, her quiver looped over one shoulder and bow in her hand.

Vivienne looked like a goddess in her gossamer nightgown that fit to perfection, staff resting beside her as though nothing was troubling her.

Solas looked much as he usually did with only the absence of his foot wrappings to mark that he had at all been resting.

Leliana wore the soft flannel gown given to every Chantry Sister and she would have _looked_ sweet and innocent were it not for the deadly daggers peeking out from the billowy sleeves.

Josephine was the biggest surprise with her thick, long hair falling in waves over a modest nightgown, covered by an old, thread-bare, oversized dressing gown made of Dales Loden wool. In the seconds that it took for Cassandra to process all of this information, she could also smell the faint scent of stale pipe smoke. Even with the look of fright on her face, the Ambassador looked nearly a decade younger than she did in her blue and gold uniform.

“What’s happening?” Cassandra’s voice went up an octave in her confusion and exasperation. “Where’s the attack? Where are…”

As she whirled back around toward the door, she lost her capacity for speech at the sight of Varric, who had been near the door when she’d burst through it. He held Bianca in one hand, balancing the bulk of the crossbow across his shoulders. His hair, usually tied back, was loose and thick, like spun gold.

What had stopped her, though, was the fact that he wore a pair of loose linen pants, slung low upon his hips and his unbelievably toned upper body was bare. His arms were all thick, corded muscle and his chest and abdomen were deliciously chiselled and covered in the most luxurious pelt of hair she’d ever seen. It tapered into an enticing V before disappearing below the waist band of his pants.

Her eyes remained wide for too long and began to sting.

“Get a good look, Seeker?” Varric’s chuckle interrupted her thoughts like a bucket of cold water.

He strode past her, heading back to the group assembled on the other side of the room, and without letting the others see, he playfully swatted the back of Cassandra’s thigh, perhaps letting his fingers linger for a fraction of a second, and whispered so only she could hear, “You should see the rest of it. I’m all kinds of impressive,” and winked at her as he reached the others.

She nearly choked.

Varric turned to Cole, “Don’t get me wrong, Kid, I love to be woken up in the middle of the night if there’s a good game or a good fight, but I don’t think that’s what’s happening here, is it?”

He gestured around the room, to the lit candles and the giant figure of Andraste towering over them. “Why are we here, Kid? There are no sounds of combat anywhere, no sounds at all. Skyhold’s asleep.”

Solas approached Cole and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If you need our help, Cole, you have but to ask. We are your friends, but in order to aid you, you need to make your intentions and needs clear. Some have obviously been frightened in the confusion, if you are clear with us now, you will heal their hurt.”

Cole took a breath. “They need you, but they don’t know it yet. They would know it later, but not now. They wouldn’t know it until it was too late. I know it, so I made sure that none of you were late. Now they’ll be even more happy and so will all of you.”

“Why did you give me my armour, Cole, if there was no attack?” Cassandra asked, still confused.

Cole touched Cassandra’s cheek in a sweet and gentle gesture, catching her by surprise once more. “You don’t like to be vulnerable and you will be. There will be so many tears…so many happy tears.”

“Cole,” Solas interrupted, drawing the spirit’s attention back to him. “Who? Who needs us?”

Cole pointed to the door of the little Chantry as it began to open.

“They do.”

All eleven faces turned toward the door as the mystery was revealed. With a collective gasp they stared into the startled faces of the Inquisitor, Commander and Mother Giselle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I love a little bit of Tethraghast.
> 
> Just to give you an insight into my thoughts - Josephine is so poised and put together that I figured at night she would take off the finery and schmoe around in her father's old housecoat. It keeps her humble and reminds her of her family.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are always appreciated. They keep me encouraged and inspired!


	5. Worth Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I've had this written since July, but life happened and took me away from it for a time. Today presented the perfect opportunity to type it up and post it and I'm so glad to get back to this story. For anyone who was waiting for an update, I'm so sorry and I won't let it go so long again. I hope you can reinvest in it. For anyone new to the story, I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you all for reading and commenting. I love the feedback and it really helps to inspire me. This chapter is super fluffy so if you need a dose of sunshine and happiness - this is for you.

The three newcomers looked at the gathered group in shock. For a few moments nobody moved or spoke, they simply blinked comically at each other until Josephine stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Good - ah - Morning, Inquisitor, Commander, Revered Mother. Might you be able to enlighten us as to why we are all assembled in the chantry?" She asked, her formal and diplomatic presence undiminished by her scruffy attire.

Cullen reached for Evelyn's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not at all sure what the rest of you are doing here, but the Inquisi- Evelyn and I have asked Mother Giselle to marry us." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the top of her fingers as he was overcome by the happiness of the moment.

"We were going to tell all of you when you woke and perhaps hold a more formal ceremony when Corypheus has been defeated, but we couldn't wait another day, another moment, never knowing what the next moment might bring." He looked lovingly into Evelyn's eyes, smiling and firm in their decision.

Evelyn turned her eyes to the rest of those gathered in the little chantry. "We didn't want to wait for the planning of a big wedding," she looked pointedly at Josephine for a moment, "and we just got swept up in this idea, but the only thing that could make it the most perfect moment would be to have you all here with us, witnessing our vows before the Maker. He's surely smiling on us to have brought you all here for this, for us. Will you stay? Will you be a part of this?" She finished with a soft sob, muffled by the fingers that she'd pressed against her lips.

When Josephine rushed forward to embrace her, tears began to flow in earnest and Evelyn was passed around from friend to friend for hugs, kisses and congratulations.

When she was passed into Dorian's arms, he gave her a mocking frown and looked past Evelyn to Cullen's amused face. "Honestly, how hard would it have been to follow my plan? I had to call in multiple favours to arrange that picnic, all for naught. It was going to be exquisite!" He whined even has he kissed Evelyn's cheeks.

Cullen laughed and clasped Dorian’s forearm when he’d released Evelyn to Bull for a crushing hug. “You and Bull enjoy it, as a thank you. None of this would have happened, at least not as smoothly, if it wasn’t for you.”

“On your tab, Commander?” Dorian winked.

“Isn’t it always?” Cullen laughed again, the joy in his heart couldn’t be contained. The knowledge that he was blessed with the love of Evelyn and the love of his friends, overwhelmed him with feeling and spilled from his own eyes. He gave himself over to the feeling for once, allowing himself to fully experience this happiness with the people he cared about, to be vulnerable with them.

Evelyn returned to him in that moment and gently brushed her thumb along his cheekbone to wipe away the moisture there.

In the background, Cole sighed in deep satisfaction. “Happy tears, they’re my favourite.”

 

* * *

 

Josephine snapped her fingers and immediately drew all attention in the room to her. “Now, Inquisitor,” she grasped Evelyn’s hand in one of her own and Cullen’s in the other, “and Commander. Since you aren’t letting me plan the event of the century…yet,” she punctuated. “You must at least give us twenty minutes to ready the bride on her wedding day. Please…” she begged.

Evelyn turned toward the silent Mother Giselle. “Revered Mother, I woke you so early for this. Would you mind a short delay in the ceremony?” She asked sincerely, wanting to be respectful of the older cleric’s time.

“Of course, Herald. I am honoured that you have chosen me to perform the rites for you. I am proud to have walked this journey with you, as difficult as it has been. The union between you both is a beautiful reminder that in the midst of darkness, a spark can erupt into the brightest flame, a light for all to see.” She smiled at the couple magnanimously. “Twenty minutes will not dim it.”

Evelyn nodded and once again wiped at the tears on her own cheeks as the women came forward and lead her out of the chantry chapel amongst excited chatter. The group rushed up the garden stairs toward Josephine’s rooms and once inside the Antivan wasted no time, pulling bits and pieces out of her drawers and piling things onto her bed, beautiful scraps of Antivan lace, beads of pearls and precious stones, delicate jewelry of gold and silver.

Evelyn turned away from the small hoard when she heard a collective gasp of awe behind her.

Josephine stood in front of her closet holding the most exquisite sheath of creamy silk. Evelyn’s eyes were wide in appreciation. It seemed like such a remarkably simple dress for Josephine to have, but Evelyn couldn’t imagine how it could be improved upon.

The sleeves were long and tapered, finishing with gold embroidery stitched into the delicate cuffs. That subtle embroidery was also present along the shallow boatneck neckline that she knew would suit her shape beautifully.

Josephine held it out to her and Evelyn took it gingerly.

“This was my mother’s wedding dress,” Josephine announced proudly. “I’ve kept it because my Mama and I were very close and it makes me feel like she’s with me. It’s not, however, Antivan custom to wear a wedding gown worn by another, though I understand that many in the Free Marches wear the gowns passed down through family.”

At Evelyn’s nod, she continued.

“This gown will never be worn again, unless you allow me to present it to you for your wedding day. I know that my Mama would have been very pleased. You remind me so much of her sometimes,” she sniffed.

Evelyn rushed forward and enfolded her ambassador friend in a grateful hug. “Thank you! Oh, thank you! I couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than this beautiful dress. I can’t even believe this is happening. Thank you!” She whispered again as she kissed the Antivan’s cheek.

The others came forward and began helping Evelyn out of her casual wear and into the beautiful gown. Modesty was not an issue as sharing tents on the road had shed that from them all long ago.

Vivienne draped a rope of gold around her middle to hide the fact that the waist of the gown was slightly loose, while Leliana expertly applied subtle powders to her eyes and cheeks to accentuate her delicate features and blue eyes. When they were done, Evelyn sat in front of Josephine’s vanity while Cassandra braided gold thread into her hair in a beautiful, intricate pattern and affixed a long piece of Antivan lace at her crown with spare pins.

Looking in the mirror, Evelyn was overwhelmed by the transformation and the awareness that this was the vision that Cullen would be met with when she returned to the chapel. She swelled with pride and gratitude, but it was Sera’s declaration, as she turned to face the women of her inner circle, of “I’d have a go at you” that made her laugh through her tears.

 

* * *

 

Cullen paced back and forth in the chantry, waiting for Evelyn and the other women to return. His stomach was tied in knots of anticipation.

They had thought to exchange a few words, loving vows, before Mother Giselle and the Maker, but to have their union blessed by the Maker with their trusted friends was more than he could have hoped for when they’d made their decision to marry in the night.

He’d isolated himself for so long, lonely in his dedication to his duty, first to the Templars and then to the Inquisition. Feeling the minutes tick by as he waited for his bride, he couldn’t believe they’d only been engaged for hours when every fibre of his being told him that he’d waited for her, for this, for eternity.

The other men had briefly dispersed to put clothes on and Cole had brought Cullen his dress clothes from the Winter Palace. It had taken no time to don them and now he tugged at the hem of his jacket as he paced in his anxiety.

Varric laughed from his position across the room. “You trying to wear a path in the floor, Curly?” The others joined in with soft masculine laughter. “It’s only been about twenty minutes since they left…she’s coming back, you know.”

Cullen took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded in acknowledgement even as his pacing continued.

Cole, in the meantime, continued to move between the chantry and the garden, bringing in armfuls of flowers each time and separating them into six bouquets, wrapping the bottoms of each in long satin ribbons that he pulled from the copious pockets of his rogue gear.

Cullen couldn’t be sure, he was far enough away to not hear the actual words spoken, but saw that Cole’s lips were moving and had a suspicion that he was talking to the flowers, explaining a plan of action to them. Knowing Cole, these would be the most fragrant bouquets ever held, each flower at its fullest bloom. Cullen had no doubt at all.

When Cole wordlessly stood up from his place by the flowers, gathering each bouquet into his arms, and moved to stand by the chantry door, Cullen stood at full attention, knowing it meant that the women had returned.

One by one, they filed in, also, he noted, having gotten fully clothed themselves, and each accepted a bouquet from Cole as they passed until Josephine alone stood at the door, eyes shining with pride.

“Commander Cullen,” she bowed her head slowly in his direction. “May I present to you, your beloved?”

Cullen’s heart burst and then stilled as though his heartbeat was frozen in time as Josephine stepped away to reveal the vision behind her.

“Your Lady,” Josephine continued. “Her Worship, Evelyn Margaret Trevelyan, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste.”


	6. The Bells Are Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Happy Day!

In a million years, Cullen never expected to see something as beautiful as Evelyn Trevelyan in a wedding gown, ready to become his wife.

Everything about her was delicate and regal. He couldn't believe that in the space of twenty minutes she had become a goddess. He loved how her cheeks flushed under his gaze, adding a hint of pink to all of the creams and golds of her gown, hair and veil. She was utterly breathtaking and she was his.

Cullen couldn't stop himself from stepping forward to meet her as she walked down the little aisle created by their Skyhold family.

Evelyn was in a trance as she stepped into the chantry. She was aware that someone had pressed a bouquet of flowers into her hands, but she couldn't say what they were or what  colour . As soon as she'd walked through the doors, her eyes were on Cullen and Cullen alone, in his smart dress uniform and morning stubble, looking back at her as though he saw the sun.

She had never thought that this was possible. She'd spent her life in the Circle and marriage was rarely even spoken of, none of the Mages having had any experience of it. It had never been a dream of hers because it had never been a possibility to bother dreaming about, but now that it was in her path, now that she was standing in the doorway, seeing Cullen stand beneath the statue of Andraste as he waited for her, her whole body flushed with the great need and desire to be married to him, to go to him and claim her right to remain at his side always.

She remembered the first time she'd met Cullen at that first fateful  war table meeting in Haven. She'd been nervous at first, with him being an ex-Templar and her being a fresh apostate. He'd seemed so gruff at first, and stern, but after the meeting, when she'd fallen apart as the others had left, he'd come back to check on her he'd been anything but gruff. His voice, his being, exuded such kindness and understanding that she'd lost a piece of her heart to him right then and there.

He had been her biggest supporter, helping her find a way to do all the things she set out to do, for the Inquisition and for herself personally. She would make a vow today, before the Maker, to do the same for him. Come Void or victory, they were partners.

Josephine gently nudged the small of her back and she found herself walking toward Cullen, eager to make that vow as soon as possible. She saw that Cullen, apparently, had the same idea because he met her halfway down the aisle, between the door and Andraste's statue where Mother Giselle was patiently waiting.

The cleric cleared her throat, drawing Evelyn's blue eyes away from Cullen's amber ones.

"Inquisitor, Commander. If you please," she said, gesturing for them to take their places directly in front of her.

"Of course, Revered Mother," Cullen responded in the warm Fereldan lilt that always had Evelyn melting.

Cullen firmly took her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a soft kiss. He then tucked one into the crook of his elbow and Evelyn let him guide her the rest of the way down the aisle, still in a daze that it was all happening in the first place.

Before they stopped in front of Mother Giselle, Cullen whispered in her ear, "Is this a dream, love? Is this some manifestation of the Fade?"

She smiled and whispered back conspiratorially, "I don't know. Dorian's outfit  is rather shiny. What do you think? Should we see this through?"

Cullen brought them to stop in front of Skyhold's grand cleric and winked at Evelyn before releasing her hand from his arm. "Yes. Let's," he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Mother Giselle's voice rang out in the small chantry.

"Dearly Beloved," she began, looking out to the faces of the Inquisition's Inner Circle. "It is no accident that you have gathered here today to witness the joining of your friends in marriage."

As one, they all turned their heads to look directly at Cole, who smiled back at them, pleased with his results.

Mother Giselle smiled with him. "The workings of the Maker in this world are subtle and indirect. One does not see a direct path back to his hand, but the nudgings are of the ultimate strategist, who put things into motion before he turned his gaze from us, that he might help us all to one day be worthy once again of his notice. When we listen to the promptings of our true hearts, we become part of the Maker's plan. We find ourselves at the right place, at the right time," she gestured to the room as they smiled at one another.

"Even though sometimes it does not feel like the right place, at the right time," she said, lifting Evelyn's marked hand and squeezing it gently.

"And how can we deny the rightness of this moment as Evelyn and Cullen acknowledge their love and commitment to each other, and the rightness of having all of you present as witnesses? The Maker's hand is present, even if his gaze is not."

She took Evelyn's hands and placed them in Cullen's. "Now is the time when you both make your solemn promise to each other, your everlasting vow. As you are making this promise, I urge you to keep in mind all that it entails; comfort in times of distress, care in the face of illness and support in times of challenge. It is the dedication to working together toward a life that includes joy, harmony, abundance and hope."

She paused, looking at the couple. "Do you wish to make these promises to each other?"

Cullen and Evelyn smiled in unison. "We do!"

Mother Giselle returned their smiles. "Then you may do so now, before the Maker, the Holy Andraste and your beloved companions."

She gestured first to Cullen.

Cullen's eyes stung with the pressure to keep his emotions under control. Looking into the sapphire depths of Evelyn's eyes, it was almost too easy to let it all rush out of him. He took a deep breath and spoke in his clearest voice so that no one could mistake his intention to be hers only, to the end of his days and into the Beyond.

He squeezed her small hands in his large ones.

"I, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman, Evelyn Margaret Trevelyan, for the rest of my days. This is my solemn vow.

Evelyn couldn't take her eyes off of Cullen. His voice was so sure and clear, but his hands trembled around hers as he held them. When he finished making his promise she could feel his emotion as it bubbled up and out of him in a laugh, leaving him smiling at her in all its glory. She sent Cullen a pulse of warmth through their joined hands, to let him feel her love for him and the acceptance of his promise as she set to making her own.

Evelyn closed her eyes for just a moment.  _Andraste, if this is the reward for saving Thedas, for bearing this burden, today I am paid in full_.

"I..." she had to pause, biting her lip as emotion got the best of her. Her eyes watered and Cullen released one of her hands to sweep his thumb underneath her eye before taking her hand back again.

Evelyn blew out a deep breath and tried again.

"I, Evelyn Margaret Trevelyan, swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste," she paused, looking to the simple statue that they stood in front of, "to love this man, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, for the rest of my days.  This is my solemn vow."

Relief and joy washed over her in equal measure as she finished, feeling their bond in her bones and the perfection of the moment.

Mother Giselle stepped forward and placed her hands so that they surrounded Cullen and Evelyn's, one hand on the bottom and one on the top.

"As you have made your promises to each other and have sworn to the Maker and his Holy Bride. I present you, Cullen, with your wife and I present you, Evelyn with your husband. May your partnership and bond grow in endless abundance, surrounding you all the days of your lives with all the gifts and tools you may ever require to support and  honour each other and to follow wherever you are guided."

The elder cleric released their hands and placed one of hers on each of their cheeks. "Blessings on you both. May the Maker turn his gaze on you. You deserve this happiness."

She turned to the people assembled "It is my pleasure to present to you all, this pair who are now married in the eyes of the Maker."

For such a small group of friends gathered, the applause was  deafening. It echoed around the small chamber as though hundreds were present.

"Commander, Inquisitor, you may now kiss each other and share the first embrace of your married life. May you always cleave to each other in the Maker's light."

Everything in the room disappeared when Cullen and Evelyn looked at each other. The look of joy on one face was echoed in the face of the other. When they kissed it was reverently, tenderly, a promise to match the promises that they made already.

When they drew apart they were swept up in the enthusiastic embraces of all the people that they loved, hugged, kissed, clapped on the back. Corypheus and all of Thedas didn't exist in that little chantry, t here was no room for them and for a time all those present found peace in the happiness that filled the space.

Cole watched the pain and suffering leave the hearts and minds of the group and be filled with healing and life. He sighed in the deep satisfaction that only a spirit of compassion could know.

"Now we have to leave," he announced confidently .

Everyone stopped in the middle of their revelry.

"Leave?" Josephine asked. "Why would we need to leave? No one will be awake for a couple of hours yet. We have time, Cole."

"It's not that," he explained. "We don't want to be late for our breakfast in the hall underneath the War Room."

"Cole, breakfast is served in the great hall and not for some time still." Cullen corrected.

"Oh," Cole looked confused. "Didn't I tell you that I also woke the kitchen?" h e smiled.

Walking over to Cullen and Evelyn, hands behind his back, "Your wedding breakfast is being served," he declared.

Evelyn threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his pale cheek. "Cole, you are the most wonderful gift that I could ever have been given on my wedding day . Thank you for helping me."

Cole was in rapture. Holding her hand, even as she held Cullen's with the other, he led them all down to the breakfast feast.


End file.
